RC9GN Chronicle 1 - Surprise, Surprise
by badgerjoy
Summary: Dumb story is a dumb story. I've been watching this show so much lately that I've accumulated overwhelming feels for it, enough so that I compulsively wrote for it. Any who, this is a Randy/OC thing.
1. RC9GN Chronicle 1 - Surprise, Surprise

Jacques

**Another RC9GN story that I've been contemplating about writing for a while. This little thing probably won't amount to anything if I can't find any scenarios to put in writing. Any who, this is a Randy/OC fic and I hope someone reads it so that the Randy Cunningham fandom will spread (even if my writing isn't very good) – also, if I continue to write this story I plan to have the Ninja Nomicon take on a human appearance in due course. Oh yeah, incase someone might punch me otherwise, I definitely don't own RC9GN or even the idea of human!Nomicon. **

Lying insipidly on the edge of her mattress, Regine sighs as she finishes another level of "Gravepuncher 5". She'd been hoping that her two friends Howard and Randy would eventually get online to play with her, but it seems they haven't even touched their consoles since last night. As she decides that playing alone is too boring, Regine whips out her flip phone and debates which one of the two idiots she should call first.

Hesitating, she ponders if the two would suspect something different if she calls Randy first – due to the fact Howard's been sniffing out some hidden attraction she's been having for his best friend; but then again, she didn't want Randy to think Howard is more reliable than he is, which he's definitely not. Groaning, Regine settles on throwing the device across the room into a pile of pillows lying elapsed on the other side of the room.

Once again, she finds herself holding back on something completely illogical – Regine knows

that her thoughts on the matter are probably irrelevant, and it's highly unlikely that either of them would assume any hidden meaning behind who she'd call first; but she's too fearful in any case. If Howard found out about her deepest secret, she'd never hear the end of it – and she knows for a fact that he wouldn't hide the fact for long.

Regine's stomach tightened at the thought of Randy knowing that she has a crush on him; she would certainly die of embarrassment if he ever did. Groaning, Regine picks up her abandoned controller again and tries to take her mind off such unsettling matters.

"Hey Nerdler." Randy greets his feminine friend merrily as he catches up to her on the sidewalk. "Yo, Nerdlord." She replies halfheartedly as she stares down at her sneakers. Randy frowns and sticks both of his hands in his jacket pockets before sniffing the air quite nosily. "I smell sadness!" He announces jokingly as he lightly elbows her side. "What's up?"

"Ah, it's nothing." She states before bringing her head up to look around. "Where's Howard?" Randy continues to throw her a grimaced look when he opens his mouth to answer. "Stayed up all night playing Gravepuncher; he ate some old chicken in his fridge too, so now he's got a bad case of food poisoning." Regine's eyebrows furrowed as she too placed her hands in her jacket pockets. "Poor Howard," She states simply. "I hope he gets better soon."

"Yeah," The male agrees absentmindedly as he looks ahead. "But seriously, what's got you so down?" Sighing, her stride slows down and Randy's followed. "I told Jacques I'd go to the lowerclassmen dance with him, okay?" "What?" Randy's voice heightened as he continued. "I thought, you know, that you didn't like him!" Randy even scared himself with how shrill his words sounded. Taken aback, Regine swallows harshly before looking up at him.

"Yeah, well I have a hard time saying no to someone who's been constantly pestering me about it." Randy rolls his eyes as his steps increased. "I could have told him for you." The girl's eyes widened as she threw him a questioning look. "Uh, why do you hate him so much?" She queried quickly; surprised, Randy's pace slowed once again as he thought over his next choice of words.

"I don't hate him," He starts with a composed tone. "But, he really has no right in worrying you over it – its harassment!" Regine remained silent before Randy chose to speak again. "I swear, it's like he's obsessed with you." The girl exhaled loudly before scratching the back of her head out of nervousness. "Sure, I know you're right. But-" She trailed off and Randy's ears perked in revelation. "But what?"

"It's kinda nice knowing someone likes me so much." She answers quietly. "I've never had a boy like me before – not that I've known of anyway." Randy's throat hitched, and he found himself uncomfortable with saying anything else on the matter. With that, Regine's stomach churned in disappointment by his lack of a reply, and her insides continued to stir as the two approached the schoolyard.


	2. RC9GN Chronicle 2 - Blasé MrNomicon

**Woah, woah. What's that? Randy could be jealous of the weird French exchange student Jacques? Yeah, I dunno. Well, I've decided not to make these chapters so long because long chapters bore me, so sure it might bore other people too & I brought out human!Nomicon earlier than I thought I would, and I'm actually happy how I did it. **

"Can you believe that Howard?" Randy queried his friend through the flip phone he held so close to his ear. "Yeah, I don't know man she obviously just feels sorry for him." Came the redhead's offhand reply. "She doesn't even like French food! Or- or, uh, whatever it is that French people do!" The angered teen carried on, and Howard sighed on the other line. "Dude, if you really care that much, why don't you ask her out?" The statement made Randy choke on his own words.

"Uh, what?" He managed to utter, and Howard scoffed. "Come on Bro, I can see it! You're jelly – majorly so." Randy's face grew red as he whispered heatedly into the device. "What the juice Howard?" He grumbled quietly. "What are you talking about? I'm so not jealous; I don't know where you'd get that from." "Come on Cunningham, I can see the signs."

Randy huffed as he murmured a quick 'bye' and flipped the cell phone closed. "Come on Nomicon, get my mind off this junk." He mumbled as he whipped out the sacred book and quickly flipped it open. Falling into the common trance, Randy dove deep into the ancient world of the Ninja Nomicon.

"Alright Nomicon, I need a mind wipe ASAP." He voiced loudly. "I can handle anything you throw at me." His confident statement was ignored, and instead of giving the young ninja another task to own his skills, shadows casted around various corners of the realm clashed together before Randy; spiraling upwards, the darkness morphed into a shaded silhouette before taking on it's cloaked human form.

"Woah, you look really cool as person Nomicon." Randy stated admiringly as he gazed, transfixed at the darkly redheaded persona. Instead of moving his mouth, or saying anything at all, Nomicon merely blinked silently as highlighted text appeared and floated before the coated man. Randy scratched the back of his head, perplexed as to why the Nomicon said not a word, but took it upon himself to read the text aloud.

"_There comes times when the ninja must admit his own weakness to awaken his inner strength_." Randy's eyebrows rose as he eyed the Nomicon once again. "What does that even mean?" The figure simply blinked again, and Randy's frustration heightened once more. "Ugh, that's so unhelpful Nomicon – this has nothing to do with any of my weaknesses or anything." He complained. "I just want to forget about all the garbage that keeps being thrown my way."

The shrouded being continued to watch Randy with a dull expression written on his features; and the Nomicon didn't even bat an eye as a bucket full of smelly debris was dumped onto the teenager's head. "Hey, hey!" Randy yelped as he desperately attempted dust off the trash that covered him. "Garbage was just a figure of speech! I think you'd know that _'all powerful'_ Nomicon!" The Nomicon plainly rolled his eyes as his form began to fade, and Randy emerged from his stupor.

"Man, what is even the point of it having a human appearance if he won't even say anything?" Randy questioned himself aloud, and a quiet voice piqued from the stall on his right. _'Damn, I forgot I was in the restroom._' Randy bitterly thought as he stood up from his place on the commode. "W-what?" That was definitely the voice of Bucky, but Randy was thankful that he was the only one that overheard his odd statement.


End file.
